Life As Is
by Roze Alchemist
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, barely twenty and ANBU, finds himself having to take on a genin team due to some unusual circumstances. Well not really, it's just the world out to get him again, right? That's what he thinks. Will span several years and focus more on Naru
1. Sensei?

Green, blue and black eyes started at the masked face. Fighting back a growl of frustration, the masked ANBU member motioned for the three children to follow him. His blonde hair ruffled unhappily in the wind as he led the way to training ground 40. It was his favorite training ground and also one of the more difficult ANBU training grounds. With the three brats following him closely he didn't have a chance to ditch them and make the excuse they just weren't up to his standards. He had to be somewhat nice, so he couldn't move into full ANBU life.

Resigned to his task, the ANBU dropped to the ground, letting himself relax against the back of a tree. He had done this many times, knew exactly where to position himself so as not to fall asleep and yet still be comfortable. It had afforded him many glares and kunai thrown at him by his squad in previous years. This time, however, he was leading a team, a team of genin.

He watched as the brats settled themselves down in front of him. His blue eyes noticed how they separated themselves, sat several feet away from their teammates. This would cause problems if he actually did train them. Letting out a mental sigh, he spoke quietly, his voice grabbing their attention. It was the first time the had heard him speak, "Let's get this over with. I'm your new teacher, the Fox ANBU. Now tell me your names and anything else you feel like telling me."

The three genin stayed silent for a moment before the lone female spoke up. Her voice was quiet, yet determined, "I'm Hakusa Kinezumi." Her eyes were daring someone to comment, but everyone stayed silent. Though, behind the mask, Fox was snickering happily and planning on teasing the girl later on. If there was a later on…

Taking her start as a break in the ice, the green haired boy, spoke up his black eyes still watching his female teammate. "Oridzuru Hakkasei," the words were smooth as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Rolling his eyes the ANBU turned to the last brat. This one, this one was different. A barely visible smirk was on the kid's face as his blue eyes sparkled and he introduced himself, "Sabaku no Sakyuu, Uncle Naruto."

Scowling, Fox pulled out a kunai and threw it at the kid as he pulled his mask off. "Had to ruin my fun didn't you, little nezumi?" Tossing the mask to the ground, the newly named Naruto continued to scowl as his kunai was easily stopped by a barrier of sand. Gasps sounded from the two remaining brats. Neither had ever seen hand seals or even their teammate moving. The gasps told Naruto enough and he sighed in annoyance, "Does everyone take pleasure in making my life more difficult? Did no one tell you the reason you had an ANBU for an instructor?"

Kinezumi and Hakkasei shook their heads, while the small smirk only stayed in place on Sakyuu's face. Half glaring at the boy, the ANBU started to explain, "The Kazekage, of Suna," he added in case he had especially stupid students, "asked the old woman Tsunade if I could train his son. And since the council's made up of sissies who are scared to death of Gaara, I was forced to take a team on top of my normal duties."

Hakkasei asked the question that was on his and his female teammate's minds, "Why couldn't someone in Suna train him? Why you?"

A small grin overcame Naruto's face, and he pulled the blonde haired teen toward him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Little nezumi, here, has abilities similar to mine and the only other person that could train him would be his father, who conveniently is too busy," the ANBU explained as he loosened his grip on Sakyuu.

"You can control sand, too?" Kinezumi asked in surprise. Surely one of her brothers would have told her if someone in the village could do that.

This time it was Sakyuu who answered, his sand swirling in a comforting pattern in his hand, "Only myself and my father can control the sand. Uncle Naruto, has chakra similar to my own."

The confused teammates just shrugged the idea off for now, deciding they would question the pair again later. Right now they wanted to start training. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation Naruto stood. "Anyway, now that introductions are over, we'll move onto your real genin test."

The pairs of eyes blinked up at him quiet confusion. They had already passed the genin exam, didn't they? "If you fail you go back to the academy, if not… then you suffer my training," Naruto continued. After a moment of pondering he added, "I'm not sure which is worse, though."

"Test?" came Hakkasei's unsure pleading. He didn't want another test.

Grinning happily, Naruto nodded. He quickly pulled two bells out of his pocket and tied them to his belt. "I have two bells. You have two hours to retrieve one from me. The one who doesn't get one is sent back to the academy."

"Naruto," came a deep and annoyed voice, "where the hell are you? I thought we were sparring today!" Through the trees an annoyed raven-haired man stepped into the open. His dark eyes glaring daggers at the blonde in front of him.

"Go away, teme. I have to work," Naruto answered without turning around. There was silence for a moment before, Sasuke saw the three kids standing in front of his rival. "What, Hokage-sama send you back to babysitting missions?" the Uchiha asked the glee and confusion audible in his voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned around, ignoring his students, "No, teme. This is my team, Team Four." Blue eyes narrowed as he stared at Sasuke, "Did you know about this? I meant baa-chan planned it. She our squad away for three weeks, while the arrangements for this were being made! Stupid woman made sure I didn't have a chance to object!" The ANBU's voice was low and accusing. He knew this stupid idea was a conspiracy against him. They were trying to kill him, that's what they were doing. He was sure of it. After all these years…

The cool voice broke through his thoughts, "Dobe. I was on the mission with you, how the hell should I have known?"

Growling audibly at the annoying Uchiha, Naruto turned back to his students, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Change of plans team," he informed his brats, "First one to knock the Uchiha-teme down passes! You've got two hours… Go!"

There was a startled shout as the words sank in, "What?" The raven-haired shinobi leapt out of the way as two genin came in for a tackle. Landing behind his annoying partner, Sasuke hissed, "I will get you for this, dobe!"

Standing calmly in front of his sensei, Sakyuu asked quetly, "All we have to do is knock him down?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in silent appraisal before silently nodding.

Dark eyes sent bone-chilling glares at the blonde ANBU member, as Sasuke flipped into the higher branches of the tree next to his friend. A moment of surveying the rising sand storm, the determined looks on three faces and the smug look on Naruto's face made Sasuke's mind up. "Hey, brats!" he called down, "Come get me if you can!" Without looking back he ran into the forest around the training ground.

Naruto stood leaning against his favorite tree, the smirk still teasing his lips as he waited. It had been a few minutes since the four had disappeared into the woods, but he hadn't heard any swearing, so no one had completed the task yet.

Blue eyes flicked up as he heard Sasuke's reentry to the training ground. Looking on curiously as the raven-haired shinobi stopped in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"You dobe! Who said I would help you?" Sasuke muttered, glaring at the shinobi in front of him. He could feel the sand swirling at his feet and the three approaching genin, but didn't make a move.

On cue, Kinezumi and Hakkasei jumped on his back while Sakyuu directed his sand to sweep his feet out from under him. With a grunt the raven-haired ANBU tumbled to the ground, two genin on top of him.

Naruto stood gapping at the group in front of him. Before he could say anything, Sakyuu stepped forward, "Uncle Naruto, you said whoever was the first to knock Uchiha-sama down passed. Since we all did it at the same time, we all pass correct?" He looked up at his sensei with large blue eyes, it was the technique that worked on Uncle Kankorou and Aunt Temari, when the later wasn't out for his blood.

Blue eyes blinked in stunned confusion as Sasuke stood up, helping the two genin to their feet as he moved. The raven-haired ANBU knew his friend, and was mentally counting down.

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

_Six…_

_It's starting to function now…_

Four… 

_He's planning now…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"Teme! I'm going to kill you!" the blonde ANBU shouted as he lunged at his comrade. He couldn't not pass the team, and he knew that his bastard of a friend had let the brats take him down. He let out a strangled yell as the Uchiha bastard made a run for it. He had dodged the first attack, and was now running back toward town. Good… This meant the bastard knew he was seriously out for blood.

**A/N**: I've been planning this for a while. The silly idea has been running through my head and I just had to get it out. So with a little help from my lovely **Oblivion** I named the brats and started writing. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Forgetfullness

The white and black uniformed group was running through the trees like they were walking through a meadow. In front, a violet-haired woman was leading the group, her outfit form fitting and, weapons strapped tightly as if they were safety blankets. She ignored the quiet bickering from two of her teammates in the background.

"Dobe!" came the quiet command for attention.

There was soft grumbling before the Fox ANBU snapped a reply out, "Nani, teme?"

There was a small pause as the Badger ANBU launched himself from a tree branch before he asked his question, "Did you tell your team that you had to leave on a mission?"

Dead silence reigned over the pair as the feeling that he had been forgetting something finally had a name put to it. His team, his stupid genin team. The team he didn't want. He had forgotten to tell them he was leaving on a mission. When the blonde didn't reply the raven-haired badger immediately knew, "You didn't! Maybe I should have had your genins fail! They would have been better off."

Growling, Fox turned his masked face to send an annoyed glare at the man beside him. "They'll be fine. They're smart, they'll figure it out fast!" he countered in defense of his teaching skills.

A hand held up signaled the halt and the pair fell silent as they landed on the branch next to the violet-haired woman. The final member of the team landed beside Fox a moment later, his black hair looking disheveled and messy. Sunglass covered eyes turned to look at the violet haired woman.

"Mantis," the woman whispered her voice serious and yet teasing at the same time, "send some of your friends up to scout. I can smell the blood ahead." The team knew that their Captain was grinning in delight under her mask. Yet, no one said a thing as the sunglass covered masked Mantis lifted his baggy sleeves and let a handful of bugs crawl out of the cover of his clothing. Without awaiting instruction they flew forward.

A day later, covered in blood and smiling in accomplishment, the ANBU team stood near the gate to Konoha. "Toad-niisan?" Naruto asked looking at his violet-haired Captain. The woman turned her head in acknowledgement and he continued, "Same as usual?"

Laughing slightly the woman nodded before calling out, "Alright team, head home, shower, change, meet back up for dinner in an hour." It had become a habit of the team's. Unlike the normal ANBU teams, Toad's squad was as close-knit as possible. After every mission they would meet for dinner and unwind. They would spend free time with each other and try to overcome some of the more difficult missions mentally.

Nodding the group broke up, each heading their own way. Naruto quickly ran to his house, he had several things he had to do. Dropping his dirty clothes and mask to be cleaned later that night, he jumped into the shower. The hot water felt good running over his dirty skin, but he didn't have time to stay and relax.

Cleaning and feeling as if he had peeled a layer of skin off, Naruto jumped out of the shower and sprinted into his bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist tightly. He skidded to a stop at the sight of the blood covered, dirty Sasuke bent over and picking up his dirty uniform. "Eh, teme?" Naruto asked confused for a moment, "What are you doing?"

Dark eyes glanced up and met the sight of a dripping wet dobe. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke answered, "Since you have to go tell your team where the hell you were, I thought I'ld get this cleaned for you when I did mine, dobe."

Grinning, Naruto bounced over to his closet and pulled out a normal Jounin outfit out. "Thanks, teme!" he called to his rival's retreating back as the ANBU member disappeared out of his window.

The only response he found himself receiving was the normal, "Hn!" The response only caused Naruto's smile to widen as he dressed. Feeling refreshed and looking forward to his dinner, the blonde jumped out his window.

Walking down the street, whistling a tune as he moved, Naruto found himself standing outside of the Oridzuru residence. He knocked on the door happily before slipping his hands into his pockets. The door opened to reveal a young woman. She had an apron on, and was wiping paint off on the dirty cloth as she looked the shinobi in front of her up and down. "May I help you?" she asked nicely.

Somewhat uncomfortable Naruto asked, "Ne, I'm Hakkasei-kun's instructor, Uzumaki Naruto. I was wondering if I could borrow him, if you're not busy?"

The woman's dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're his sensei?" Her voice was low and dangerous. "And where were you for the last three days?" she questioned.

Naruto unconsciously gulped, one hand slipping out of a pocket to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I was called out on an unexpected mission. In the rush, I forgot to send word I was leaving." He looked rather guiltily at the woman, "I was hoping to make that up to Team Four right now."

The woman, who had an unhealthy soft spot for all shinobi, nodded her head and gave the blonde a gentle smile. Turning, she called out, "Hakkasei, your sensei is here!"

There was a moment of grumbling before the boy appeared in the doorway glaring at his sensei. Grinning like an idiot, Naruto motions for his student to follow him, "Come on, let's go."

Glowering and grumbling under his breath, Hakkasei followed his teacher. Back to whistling and grinning, Naruto stopped in front of a rather large house. Crashes and shouting can be heard coming from the inside. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde knocks loudly on the door.

The door is thrown open by a black-haired teenage boy. Blinking in surprise, the teen then smiles and greets his guest, "The great Naruto-sama! It's a pleasure to have you in our home."

Naruto grinned at the kid somewhat awkwardly. After a moment he asked, "Can Kinezumi-kun come out and play?"

Laughing the teen turned and shouted over the din of voices, "Hey, Squirrel! You're teacher wants you!"

"Shut up!" the came the angry retort. Soon enough an angry girl stormed to the door, sending death glares at her brother. Turning her angry gaze to her teacher, she stepped out of the doorway to stand next to her teammate.

"Be sure to have her home by eleven!" her brother called as the group turned to leave. Shooting one last death glare at her brother, Kinezumi followed her teacher annoyed at the silence.

A few minutes later they were once again at a door. This time, Naruto didn't knock. He pounded on the door and hollered. "Little Nezumi! Get your but out here!" The door swung up to reveal a bed messed blonde-haired boy. Glaring, sand swirling around his feet in annoyance, Sakyuu snarled, "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat your Uncle Naruto?" the ANBU asked sweetly.

Sakyuu raised one eyebrow free eye before answering, "Yes. I was in the middle of my nap!"

Grinning, Naruto shrugged and answered, "You'll have to get used to actually doing something in the middle of the day at some point." There was a small pause before he corrected himself, "It's almost evening! Get your lazy but out here! We're going to be late!"

Grumbling Sakyuu stepped out of his apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. "Where are we going?" Hakkasei questioned as they moved back into the street.

Naruto remained silent as he led them to a small sushi bar. Without looking around he immediately leads the group to the back table. Sitting patiently, his ANBU squad looks the kids over in confusion for a moment.

"Anko-niisan," Naruto starts, "I hope you don't mind I brought the team along. I figured they could learn how to write a mission report."

The violet-haired woman just grins and scoots over to make room for the kids at the table. "Fresh meat?" she questions, her voice low and dangerous, "Not at all, Naruto-kun!"

Hikkasei and Kinezumi silently agree that sitting as far from this woman as possible would be a good idea, while Naruto slipped into the seat next to Sasuke, giving Shino, the sunglass wearing, covered up, bug friend, a friendly smile.

While they waited for a waitress to come collect their orders, the ANBU squad quickly explained how they wrote missions reports. "We don't exactly do this the conventional way," Naruto explained, "See, we find it easier to write it as a team. That way it's more truthful, and it has everyone's views included."

The genin nodded their understanding. Quickly the squad moved onto business. The conversation mostly stayed on topic, discussing the mission in front of the wide-eyed genin, as Anko scribbled down the decided report.

Sasuke startled everyone out of their serious attitude with a quick question, "So, do we put in the part about Naruto realizing he forgot to tell his team he was leaving?"

The three ANBU members snicked, while Naruto gulped and attempted to hide behind Sasuke. Sand was swirly dangerously around the group.

"Hokage-sama informed us that you had probably just wanted to see what we would do if you disappeared!" Kinezumi shouted, her eyes narrowing into slits as she reached for her kunai holster.

Letting out a startled yelp, Naruto quickly formed the hand seals and poofed away, giving Sasuke a whack on the head before going.

**A/N:** W00t! Chapter two is done! Hope you enjoyed… it's not as funny as the first one, but it has it's odd points. Yes, this will be a series type thing. Sakyuu's background will come into the open later. Akatsuki and Orochimaru will also be explained later!

Now for my exciting news! My friend is starting a Naruto fic! It's gonna be amazing! And she's making me a character in it! I'm gonna be married to Kankorou and have six kids! One of them is sooooo cute!

Anyway… let me know what you think! And thanks for the reviews!


End file.
